narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magai/Genin
is an upcoming force of nature and member of the forgotten Uzumaki clan. He, alongside his childhood friend's are participating in Amegakure's new Chuunin exams. Many have heard of a young child destined to succeed far in life. Hopefully under their Lord. But Magai is under the influence of darker forces. He has began to craft seals from his imagination in midst of battle to serve different purposes. Magai has an innate ability to read seals as if a different language, allowing him to create counter seals for a variety of situations. His brand of seals are unique as they all have his original name burned into them. As an Uzumaki, Magai keeps his bloodline hidden. Appearance AMagai his clans traditional red hair. He keeps it short and just over his eyes allowing him to sneak around without being spotted. Before he could join Amegakure's ninja academy, Magai's family used Henna seeds to dye his hair a different color. At point of choosing, Magai took blue, his families polar opposite but the color of his beautiful ocean eyes. Magai always had a scrawny body, resulting in him choosing to play a support role. Opposing both his older brother and childhood friend who usually dives straight into battle. He also wears e unique clothing which allowed him to move freely as a child who stole. Magai also wears a blue scarf given to him by his mother. This scarf blows freely in the wind and represents his freedom. His eyes, although ocean blue, often glisten in the rain as well as glow when exposed to seals. Personality Magai was always a complex child. With his brother abandoning all pride of being an Uzumaki and not caring that his clan had been erased, and a family who also shared similar tendencies, Magai earned a destiny of hatred and confusion. Hoori lived happily why Magai forced himself to strive for a more happy future. He always questioned the acquiring of happiness. Did it come from money or success, maybe a successful love life. All things he found useless. It was not until he met Kijo that he began to think farther. History Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities People who know of Magai, are able to tell his potential is that of a prodigy. His skill in chakra control, healing and imagination lead people to believe he is one in a million destined to become legendary shinobi. Chakra Control and Chakra Reserves Magai's base Life-Force and chakra is quite large for a genin. Those who can sense it uses it as a guide for future predictions. Defeating Magai is quite the challenge as he can naturally heal faster than average and contains a high level of vitality. His chakra reserves are mostly for Medical Ninjutsu which involve simple healing. However, at this point in time, he lacks the ability to regulate it. Meaning his healing comes out in burst rather than concentrated flow. Causing him to use more chakra than needed. Wasting excess amounts. Sensory Master Magai was born with a unique third eye. Such an enhance sensory skill resembles a hound unleashed on a criminal. He can distinguish a person through the size, feel and fluctuations. Meaning he can tell a persons identity without any of his physical senses. His range is still increasing. Able to see through walls and other physical obstacles, it is impossible to sneak up on him without some sort of chakra suppression. He can use his mind's eye to detect the presence of others as well as separate them from a crowd. Magai's range allows him to track chakra from varied distances. Before battle, Magai can feel a persons chakra reserve and potency, even notice emotional changes through an individual's chakra signal. A feat not even possible by his partner, Magai can see through clones and indicate if someone, including himself, is trapped in genjutsu. Nature Transformation Magai was born with two chakra natures, Yang and Water Release. His Yang Release revolves around his enhanced life force, vitality, medical and future Fūinjutsu mastery. Which he combined with his water release. When put together, Magai will create Fūinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu capable of exceeding the average distance level. At the point of the Chuunin Exams, Magai's healing technique excels all other Genin. And when combined with his water release, has a unique taste. Intelligence Magai is the support for his team. Pure and simple. He uses his healing and sensing abilities to create plans for his teammates to follow by. This also leads to Shinen and Masamune having to serve as protection. Magai's abilities lies more within his healing and sensory skills as well as planning. Eye of Divinity Magai has a unique ability to read Fūinjutsu which evolves into his enhanced Fūinjutsu mastery. Going as far as literally decoding it. To others, a seal is comprised of unique symbols with no meaning. But Magai actually understands it as if the seal itself was a contract. This will allow him to create counter contracts that rewrite a seal or works alongside of it. The Eye of Divinity does not strain his eye, as it is more of a passive skill.... Medical Ninjutsu Without being an Uzumaki, it is said Magai possess already high Medical Ninjutsu skills. During his time in Amegakure, he supported his family mostly by performing his services for a low cost. He created a concept known as the Trinity of Existence. Mind, Body and Soul all work together constantly. For example, sometimes the mind can trick the body into sickness or health, while ones soul can cause a person to die from emotional trauma; ie Heartbreak syndrome. At this point in time, The Trinity is a loose philosophy he is studying. But understanding their connection will lead to revolutionary medical ninjutsu as he can target one or two of the three to boost the healing process in himself and others. It also allows him to control his own wounds. Magai can use water as a medium for healing. Which is seen when he transforms his chakra into water or uses the natural rain to heal his targets. Taijutsu Magai is the brother not blessed with immense strength, focusing primarily on speed and accuracy. His speed is his main physical attribute. He has focused on being able to outrun and disappear from sight through tricks. At top speeds, his fighting style rivals that of a Hyuga using their gentle fist. Moving fluently to dodge and await for openings. But what makes him so strong is his Senbon infused fighting. With his base knowledge as a medical shinobi, Magai will use Senbon as a form of acupuncture. Although deadly, taijutsu is actually his weakness since he lacks true self body training. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia